justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Katti Kalandal
(DLC) (code for Greatest Hits) |artist = Bollywood |year = 1980 |dlc = February 1, 2012 (JD3) |difficulty = Medium (remake) |effort = Moderate (remake) |nogm = 3 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = 1A: 1B: Wine Red 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Reddish Brown |pc = / / (Remade Pictogram) |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 71 (JD2/''JDW'') 74 (Post-''JDW'') |kcal = 23 |dura = 3:26 |nowc = Bollywood ( / ) KattiKalandal (Remake) |audio = }}"Katti Kalandal" by Bollywood is featured on , (as a downloadable track), , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are in Indian-influenced attire. Original P1 P1 is a woman wearing an orange and yellow sari. She wears jewelry like bracelets, earrings, and a navel piercing. Her hair is orange/red, and she wears a pink tiara too. P2 P2 is a man wearing a white blouse with cranberry-colored pants, vest, and hat. Similar to Dagomba, their skin tone is aimed to a more blue color. Remake In the remake, their skin tone is pointed to a flesh palette rather than a bluish one and they have darker color schemes. Their headpieces, and some parts of their costume are now in a dark brown-ish color, and their faces are less visible. P2's colors differentiate his clothing from his skin, as in the original, it was harder to tell the difference. Kattikalandal coach 1@2x.png|P1 Kattikalandal coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Kattikalandal coach 2@2x.png|P2 Kattikalandal coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The choreography takes place in a palace. Confetti starts falls during the beginning of the song. Outside of the palace, a sunset is taking place and another palace can be seen. Telephone lines are also visible. The background is mostly shades of orange. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version, the sky has some sparkles, and the floor and the walls have plenty of Indian-styled details. Remake In the remake, the sunset is darker. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a semi-circle. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand in the air. Katti Kalandal Solo GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (JD2/''Wii'') Katti Kalandal Solo GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JD2/''Wii'') Kattikalandal_jdgh_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JD3/''GH''/''BO''/Remake) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) KattiKalandal.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game KattiKalandalGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *South Asian Sounds * *South Asian Sounds * *1001 Nights Of Dances *Duets *All Songs K-R Trivia General *To unlock on , the code is UP, UP, LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT. *This is the first Bollywood song in the series. **Although not credited, this is also the first song by Prabhu Deva in the series. *This is the first and only song to not be in either English, Japanese or Korean in the Japanese series. *This is the first song where the artist's name has the word 'Bollywood' in it, followed by Kurio ko uddah le jana and Xmas Tree. *The song was originally 6:08, however, its appearances use a shorter version, which is 3:24. *In the preview gameplay of , the song was mistakenly named Bollywood. Classic *On a game screenshot, the dancers skin tones were apparently darker during the production of the game. *Everything blue in the floor's reflection is green. *On , both coaches have a very low resolution and they look a bit pixelated. *The square is mirrored. *In , the sound of a bell can be heard before starting the routine. *It is easier to get a high score with the Wii Remote, phone, or with because of the overuse of hand movements. *The song appears in the instruction manual that explains how to download DLCs, although it was never meant to return in that game. Gallery Game Files KattiKalandal_cover_jd2.png|''Katti Kalandal'' Kattikalandalsqa.png|''Katti Kalandal'' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Kattikalandal.jpg|''Katti Kalandal'' (Remake) KattiKalandal Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Kattikalandal cover albumbkg.png| album background Kattikalandal banner bkg.png| menu banner Kattikalandal map bkg.png| map background kattikalandal_cover@2x.jpg| cover KattiKalandal_Cover_1024.png| cover KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|P1's avatar on KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|P2's avatar on 23.png|P1's avatar on and later games 22.png|P2's avatar on and later games Golden_Katti Kalandal.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Katti Kalandal.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (16).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2katikala.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the menu Kattikalandal jdwii menu.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the menu Bollywood jd2 ready.png| / ready screen Kattikalandal jdgh menu wii.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the menu (Wii) Kattikalandal jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) jdnkattikala.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the menu Kattikalandal_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kattikalandal jdc coachmenu.png|''Katti Kalandal'' ( ) on the menu Kattikalandal jdc menu.png| coach selection screen Kattikalandal jdu menu.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the menu (2017) Kattikalandal jdu load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2017) Kattikalandal jdu coachmenu.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen (2017) Gggggg.png|The reflection glitch Beta Elements Katti kalandal beta.jpg|The beta version Videos Official Audio Katti Kalandal - Bollywood Katti Kalandal (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Katti Kalandal - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Katti Kalandal Just Dance Wii Katti Kalandal 5 stars wii on wii u Katti Kalandal - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Greatest Hits - Katti Kalandal - 5 Stars|Wii version Katti Kalandal - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance Now "NEW MUSIC"Bollywood -Katti Kalandal- Katti Kalandal - 舞力全开：活力派 Katti Kalandal - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Katti Kalandal 2 Players 5 stars wii u Katti Kalandal - Bollywood - Just Dance 2018 Katti Kalandal - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Katti Kalandal - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Katti Kalandal Katti Kalandal - Bollywood - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:Katti Kalandal es:Katti Kalandal Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Indian Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs